<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Team by Megamarvelousnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638695">Dream Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd'>Megamarvelousnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a comfort fic for my comfort movie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Grady/Jesse Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payphone13/gifts">Payphone13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nancy and Jesse had met after he moved into her house, they both had to fight off Freddy Kruger which it was nice to have a friend who shared trauma . Nancy loved to take care of Jesse because she couldn’t stand seeing him plagued by nightmares not to say that she wasn’t but she couldn’t imagine being possessed by the creep! </p><p>Jesse was half asleep on Nancy’s lap as they watched Blues Clues together. Jesse thought Nancy was the coolest person ever well besides Ron… maybe a little bit cooler than Ron. "Nance?" He yawned and pouted "Can I go to bed?" He wanted her to lay next to him because he firmly believed she could ward off any nightmare or monster that came to get him.</p><p>Nancy hummed and smiled slightly"Of course. I hear tomorrow you're gonna stay at Ron's. You know if you need to go home that's okay.. You can always call. Me or Glen are always here even though he's being a loser who already fell asleep but I'm serious. I know Ron would even come here if you needed it"</p><p>Jesse blushed slightly and pouted "But! I can handle it!" He knew that Nancy was just worried about him but he wasn't a baby. He was a big boy and he could prove it to her. "I'll just lay by myself!" He huffed slightly as he went upstairs. He put Ron on the phone "Can you stay on the phone? I need to prove something to Nancy" He grabbed his Freddy claw hand rattle that Nancy knitted him. </p><p>Ron laughed and rolled his eyes "You two are very competitive. You wouldn't be my little peanut now would you?' He hummed softly "I'll be staying on the phone just so you can prove her wrong!"  He just started to read a book for Jesse to fall asleep too. </p><p>Nancy laid down next to Glen "That boy is gonna make me melt into a puddle of worry! I know he's stubborn just like me and I totally understand how you felt when I was just as stubborn about sleeping" She rambled slightly thinking that Glen was asleep.</p><p>Glen chuckled and smirked " All I can say is that i told you so. The Glen has never been wrong in his life well besides a few times but other than that.. Never"</p><p>Nancy groaned into his chest "Oh just hush! You're gonna act like you won't let him come in here and push us out of the bed so he can feel comfy and steal our blankets" She yawned and closed her eyes. "I hope everything goes well tomorrow. I trust Ron and all but Jesse is sensitive and normally he naps next to me.." She hummed as Glen played with her hair. </p><p>Glen hummed and rubbed her back "Babe,it'll be just fine. Ron wants to see baby Jesse just as badly as we wanna take care of him." He knew Jesse sleeping by himself made Nancy worry even more. </p><p>Jesse had made it through the whole night without a nightmare before waking up screaming and all covered in sweat. "Mommy!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before starting to sob</p><p>Nancy ran into his room with panic on her face "Oh my sweet boy!" She frowned "I shouldn't have let you sleep alone.. I knew this would happen.." She kissed all over his cheeks. "Mommy loves her cutie pie. Yes she does" She laid next to him "How about we watch the smurfs until Glen makes us some breakfast. Sound good?" She hummed as the boy fell back asleep.</p><p> Ron had heard about the nightmare because Nancy had called in a panic to make sure that he would be there for Jesse in case anything else were to happen which he promised her that he would even though he wanted to tell her that he was there for him before she was but he understood that he was her baby and he didn't want to upset her. He loved Jesse so much and never wanted to see him go through so much pain but he wanted to be there to pick up the pieces. </p><p> Nancy had begged and pleaded Ron to stay over at the house so she could keep an eye on Jesse and yes she knew she could be a helicopter mom but who could blame her? She hoped that Jesse wouldn't be upset with her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepy Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron stays over!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron had packed up some candy and a stuffed animal just to see his boy smile and to calm down Nancy from thinking that he wouldn't be able to take care of Jesse. </p><p>Glen started on making lunch while Nancy was doing some work on her laptop. Jesse was coloring on the floor clearly not very bothered with everything going on around him. "Hey there,Cool Cat." He sat down next to him. "What are you coloring there?" </p><p>Jesse hummed and kept coloring "It's a bear!" He giggled "A baseball player bear! Ron plays baseball!" He rubbed his eyes and put the crayons away. </p><p>Nancy smiled and rolled her eyes "You play baseball too,Jesse. We watched you play last week with Ron. You two won!" She laughed slightly. "Well the team won"</p><p>Ron knocked the door and chuckled when he heard Jesse run towards the door. "Someone is really excited to see me!" He laughed slightly.</p><p>Jesse opened the door and "Ron! You made it! We missed you so much! I was just talking about you!" He sighed softly. "It was a baseball bear. I colored it!'</p><p>Ron rose a brow and smiled "So I'm a baseball bear huh? Interesting.. Speaking of Bears.."He held out a small pink teddy bear "I hope you like it. It's pretty warm. I got candy too but we'll wait until later for that"</p><p>Nancy hummed and put on a movie for the four of them to watch. Jesse's favorite movie was Ghostbusters so she put that on. </p><p>Glen hummed and laughed "Wow I've never seen this movie before!" He grinned as he teased. He ruffled Jesse's hair. </p><p>Half way through Jesse fell asleep on Ron's chest feeling safe and warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🌟🌟</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>